Einfaldur Ulfur
Appearance U'lfur is a relatively tall and lean young man. Despite looking skinny he is quite muscular and strong. He has long, dark hair that he usually keeps parted away from his face. He usually wears a plain T-shirt with and jeans with his signature black Vest-Jacket. His ja cket has 4 metallisheathsst the back, two near his shoulders and two near his waist. He uses them to sheath the bladed portion of his weapon. Personality '''H'aving witnessed his mother's death as a child and later his father's affected Ulfur's personality greatly. He is usually a very reserved personHe does not trust anyone easily and is wary of people until he gets to know them later. Though he will try to protect those who he is attached to, going so far as to put himself in harm's way. He prefers to hide his Fishman heritage as far as possible due to the way he saw humans treat them early on in his life. He is quite a foodie and will at least try everything once. He has a special fondness for desserts over other times types of dishes. Biography 'E'infaldur Ulfur was born to a human father, Einfaldur Hundur and mermaid mother, Einfaldur Glaesil on Fishman Island. The fishmen always harboured a certain distrust and ill will towards Ulfur and Hundur as the former wasn't a "real" Fishman and the latter was a human. Though they never acted out openly against them, they would discriminate against them and sometimes even mock them. Even though Hundur was a skilled blacksmith, most of the Fishmen chose not to buy his wares. Still they continued to stay on Fishman Island, because it was mostly safe from piracy except a few unfortunate incidents because of Whitebeard's protection. Hundur used to be quite strict at discipling him. He wanted that Ulfur too should grow up and become a blacksmith as was tradition in his family. Glaesil however wanted Ulfur too grow up and have his own dreams and ambitions. She didn't mind of he followed in his father's way either as long as it was what he wanted to do. She would always side with him when Hundur would scold him. For 6 years they continued to live there and even started to get along with most of the residents. That is until, a brazen pirate crew stormed the island, pillaging a large parts of it and kidnapping many citizens to sell them into slavery. This incident not only brought back the hatred of the Fishmen and Merfolk towards the humans, but multiplied it a hundred-fold. The pirates who were left behind were brutally executed by the mobs and they warned Hundur to leave the island or else face the same fate. Glaesil pleaded with her prime to spare her husband, but they're hatred and rage would not be so easily quelled. At first she was uneasy at the idea of going to surface after having heard and now even seen how the East humans treated Fishmen and Merfolk. But when she was forced to choose between that and losing her husband and possibly her child she had to give in and go to the surface world. Sin they gathered whatever belongings they had left the island. Upon reaching the surface, the only nearby island that could stay at was Sabaody Archipelago. Glaesil would have to make sure to disguise herself well or risk being spotted by slave traders. They stayed near the mangroves that had a marine unit stationed and found a hotel there so as to avoid the pirates and slave traders. They decided that they would stay there until they had made enough money from odd jobs to travel to another island and settle there. However, one day a fight broke out between two pirate crew while they were outside. The marines ordered the citizens t to evacuate immediately. As they were hurrying away to their mangrove, three slave traders saw a tail sticking out of Glaesil's disguise. Immediately the slave traders realised that they had hit the jackpot. Two of them drew out their swords and stopped them. A third one drew out a pistol and began to threaten them. Hundur knew he was no match for them, but he tried to act brave and stop them, but an unnamed blacksmith could only do so much against three thugs. They beat him unconscious and threw him aside as they remarked that he was just a pathetic loser. As they drew closer to his mother, Ulfur stepped forward to fight them. They laughed at him, picked him and tossed him towards his mother. Unwilling to see his mother be taken away, he picked up a stone and threw it at the thug who had the pistol. The man waved the pistol towards Ulfur, trying to scare him away. Despite this, Ulfur wouldn't back down and said that they were just "Big cowards who could only target those who can't defend themselves." The thug finally snapped and aimed his pistol at the child. As he pulled the trigger, Glaesil dived before Ulfur to shield him from the pistol fire and took a bullet to her chest. "Fuck! You shot her, you moron" the other two said to him as they realised what had happened. With her last ounce of strength, Glaesil embraced her son. "Thank you... Thank you, my brave... little warrior for... trying to... protect me." As she said the words, each breath of hers grew heavier... until she gave in and died right there as Ulfur could only cry for her. Meanwhile, the gun fire had alerted a few marines who were now headed there. As the slave traders now realised what happened, one of them wanted to kill Ulfur, but the other two pulled him back as they saw the marines running towards them. They quickly ran off on the opposite direction, leaving Ulfur weeping beside the dead body of his mother and his unconscious father. The next day Hundur and Ulfur buried Glaesil's body at the Archipelago. Hundur decided that this ruthless sea was not a place where he should have his child grow up. Keeping aside what was essential, he sold whatever belongings they had and managed to raise enough money to go back to his home country in North Blue. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 'T'en years had passed since that incident at Sabaody Archipelago. Hundur brought Ulfur back to their home kingdom of Koue. He settled at the outskirts of the capital city, near the sea and started his own forge. He became renowned in the capital as a skilled smith. Ulfur had grown to learn the practice of smithing from his father. He also learnt how to use various weapons and he was hid his fishman heritage from the people, both of these were likely due to that same incident that scarred his mind as a child. He had grown up to be quite a talented smith like his father and had even made a few friends in the city where he used to go to sell their wares and get materials. That year the King of Koue had passed away and his son succeeded him as the King. Unlike father however, the new king was not benevolent to his people. He would oppress the people in the outer cities and villages and hoard the wealth in his capital and his castle. 'T'en years had passed since that incident at Sabaody Archipelago. Hundur brought Ulfur back to their home kingdom of Koue. He settled at the outskirts of the capital city, near the sea and started his own forge. He became renowned in the capital as a skilled smith. Ulfur had grown to learn the practice of smithing from his father. He also learnt how to use various weapons and he was hid his fishman heritage from the people, both of these were likely due to that same incident that scarred his mind as a child. He had grown up to be quite a talented smith like his father and had even made a few friends in the city where he used to go to sell their wares and get materials. He did want to set out to sea to see the world. However, he wasn't discontent with the life he was living either That year the King of Koue had passed away and his son succeeded him as the King. Unlike father however, the new king was not benevolent to his people. He would oppress the people in the outer cities and villages and hoard the wealth in his capital and his castle. Any attempt at demeaning their rights would be violently put down. The King sent a letter to Hundur's forge demanding an increase in the number of weapons. Hundur sent back the courier saying that he refused to create weapons that would be used to first take away the rights of the innocent and then take their lives away when they demanded it back. Seeing that someone had to gall to give such a reply to himself, made the King furious. He sent a patrol of guards to scare Hundur into submission that same week. However, he refused to compromise. The guards warned him that it is not wise to refuse a King and left back for the Castle. He hadn't told his son about any this yet Hundur knew what this meant-the King would have his head if he doesn't hide himself before the end of the winter. He intended on going the outer city and aiding the rebellion against this tyrant. He went into the woods to gather some food for the journey. Meanwhile, Ulfur had no idea about what his father was planning to do. As his father's birthday was drawing near, he wanted to forge a pair of Double Kusarigamas show his father how skilled he was at smithing as well as at fighting with the weapons. He had bought the necessary materials from the market and even had 5000 Beli to spare. He rushed back to the forge and began working on the weapon. After a few hours, he had done it. He had created his own weapon without any assistance whatsoever. He was on his way to becoming a great smith himself. Einfaldur "Hard Steel" Ulfur, he even thought up of a title for himself. He couldn't wait to show it off to his father. Just then he heard the sound of footsteps approach the house. Assuming that it was his father, he ran outside and opened the gate.. Only to find a band of soldiers with their weapons drawn and lit torches. Before he could ask them why they were even there one of them swung his sword at Ulfur clearing all his doubts about their intentions. He gripped both his Kusarigamas. He wasn't even sure why they were attacking him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to wait and ask them. Immediately he sweeps two soldier's legs tripping them over and knocking off their helmets. He stabs them in the neck quickly disposing of them. Just then another soldier strikes hand causing one of his Kusarigamas to fall out of his hands. As he continues battling the soldiers, his father sees what's happening from a distance and rushes back to his aid. He explains the entire situation to him and says that he didn't expect King to act so fast. Ulfur tells his father to flee because it's to dangerous to stay now. His father replies "If I let anything happen to you son, I'd never be able to face your mother." "You are a stubborn old man aren't you?" He answers. " Don't worry it'll take more than a couple of point sticks ki-". Ulfur froze as he turned around to see a spear piercing him through the back of his neck. Taking advantage of this moment one soldier attempted to stab him in the chest. Ulfur noticed the sword to late to dodge it, so he raised his Kusarigama to block it, breaking off one scythe process. He was too heavily outnumbered and under equipped to win the fight. He ran through the woods trying to evade then, but they were able to keep up with him. Finally they cornered him at a cliff overlooking the sea. They told him that he could come with them and be executed within the city or die right there to them. Looking behind him, he sees his only chance at freedom. He sheathes his weapon,turns around and runs towards the cliff. Spreading his arms wide he leaps off... giving himself to the sea. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Using his Fishman abilities he managed swim to a boat. The people on the boat were kind enough to let him on and give him some food. He requested them to take him to wherever the boat was headed. Now... despite having lost everything, he felt like he had the world spread open for him. He could never return home, so the sea must becomd his home now and he will go wherever it takes him. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a c haracter can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. '''Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {Kusarigama} and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Natural Armour (1 Trait): Through all the time spent in the forge, working on weapons, this character may have done some damage to themselves, from various accidents and learning experience. This character’s have gained flesh, from their arms to their elbows and their feet to their knees, that are as resistant as iron to blunt attacks. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Hangyojin-Electric Eel (2 Traits): A being that is of both fishman and human descent. While managing to obtain a mostly human appearance, these characters do indeed possess fishman attributes as well as some level of strength that exceeds normal humans. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait and may also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. This character is an electric eel and can discharge a field bio-electricity on their skin to electrocute anything in contact that's conductive. Fate of the Strong (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style Since his childhood, Ulfur worked with his father at the forge and developed an interest in weaponry. He is proficient with most weapons. However, his weapon of choice, which he dual weilds in combat, is a Double-bladed Kusarigama(A weapon formed by joining two scythes with a chain). He is quite quick and nimble. In battle he uses these qualities to kite his enemies as well confuse them if they cannot keep up. His speed makes him adept at evading attacks. While brawling, he can use his Fishman strength and electric capacity to give himself an edge Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Iron Kusarigama(Free): An Iron Sickle attached to a meter long iron chain. Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. List of Techniques